The Code
by caitewarren
Summary: AU oneshot after 5x18. Sam and Dean have a disagreement over which superhero is better and call upon Adam to settle the score. complete fluff. R&R


**A/N: I own nothing**

**AU: Set the day after 5x18, but let's pretend all three brothers were saved.**

The ride back was a tense one, quiet too. Adam wasn't sure what to say, he had been wanting to say thank you but each time he opened his mouth only air came out.

"Come on Adam I've some clothes you can borrow, because you won't fit into Sasquatch's."

Adam followed him up the creaky old stair cases and into the first room on the right. Dean pulls his duffel from the ground, he and Adam were dead even in the height area but Adam was lankier.

"These should fit." Dean hands him an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Thanks." Adam mumbles.

"No problem. Night." He goes to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Dean turns to stare at Adam, "I'm sorry, about well everything about-

"You were tricked dude, Sam and I have been there enough times. It's not your fault, get some sleep."

The door closes with a click behind Dean. Sleep right, Adam thinks to himself as he shrugs out of his own clothing and into Dean's. It was a weird thought, hammy-downs, but he pushed it aside when the more pressing thoughts came to mind. Sleeping didn't really seem like an option at the moment, as he pulled the scratchy covers up to his chin and stared at the white chipped ceiling above him.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but at least this time he didn't dream. He placed his feet onto the hard wooden floor and pushed himself up on his hands. He glanced at the alarm clock which was frozen at 1:02 am on December 10th, leading him to wonder what time it _actually _was. The sound of talking made him think it was all right to go downstairs that he wasn't waking anyone up.

"No way, he's better. What kind of superhero can't fly?" asks Sam.

Adam froze in his spot, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from before peeking his head into the kitchen. At the little table, where he had sat before Dean and Sam seemed to be deep in conversation.

"That makes him _more _super. Because he can't," Dean waggled his eyebrows before taking a sip of his water, "beat that."

Sam rolled his eyes, catching a glimpse of Adam, "hey, you hungry?"

Dean stands, "he can settle it! This is awesome, now we have a third party to settle it!"

"Settle what exactly?" Adam asked hesitantly, still a bit weary of his brothers.

"Someone….I won't say names thinks superman is better than batman." Dean tells him in a childish tone, folding his arms and glaring at Sam.

Superheroes? Was he serious? Adam wondered to himself.

"Adam? Your answer?" asks Dean.

Adam's mouth drops a bit as he stares between each of his brothers, "actually I kind of like Iron Man."

A piece of toast hits him square in the face, and he's pretty sure he knows who threw it, "what was that for?"

"Having a lame answer for a super hero. Iron man is not super at all it's his machine!"

"You must excuse Dean, he takes his superheroes very seriously." Sam informs him.

Adam nods, "I think the toast told me that."

Dean laughs and Sam rolls his eyes and then adds, "this won't be the last time something gets thrown at you."

"Should I be worried or happy?"

Sam frowns for a moment, "that's a good question. But are you hungry?"

Adam shakes his head, placing his hands into the sweat pants pockets. Dean stands.

"Here take a seat and eat something."

"I'm really not hungry. But thanks for the offer guys-

"Well we're not exactly going to let you go hungry Adam. It's not in the code?"

Together both Adam and Sam asked, "_what _code?"

"The code?" Dean scoffed out, "the two of you really don't know?"

Adam and Sam exchanged a look before shaking their head.

"It's the brother code, the one that says the oldest is the best, always right and has the right to tease the hell out of his brothers!" Dean said.

"Oh how could I ever forget that one?" Sam said dramatically while mouthing to Adam 'there's no such thing'.

**A/N: totally fluff.**


End file.
